Love through Ages
by moonlite444
Summary: Yunjae fic. Yunho is a billionaire. His wife has just passed away and he does not have any child. He is not young anymore and he needs a heir who will inherit his wealth.


**Love through Ages**

**Title:** Love through Ages

**Genre:** Romance, drama

**Pairing:** Yunjae, Yoosu

**Author:** moonlite

**Rating: **NC-21

**Length:** One-shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the members of TVXQ, but the story is mine. If there is any similarity with another fics, it is just coincidence.

**Warning:** Yaoi, smut, mpreg, huge age gap, character's death, unedited, unbetaed

**Characters:**

Jung Yunho: 80 years old man, president of his own company, widow.

Kim Jaejoong: 18 years old, high school student, has some part time jobs, orphan, live alone.

Shim Changmin: 18 years old, high school student, Jaejoong's best friend.

Kim Junsu: 30 years old, Yunho's personal assistant, gay.

Park Yoochun: 30 years old, vice president of Yunho's company, Junsu's lover.

Jung Jiyool: Yunjae's daughter.

**Summary:** Yunho is a billionaire. His wife has just passed away and he does not have any child. He is not young anymore and he needs a heir who will inherit his wealth.

Jung Yunho, a billionaire, who has just lost his wife a week ago, is taking a walk in a park. He watches some children are playing in the park. He is thinking that he may give all his wealth to one of the boys there.

In his 80 years old age, Yunho does not have any family. He lives alone in his big mansion after his wife's death. His wife was infertile and they did not adopt any child. Their life was very happy until his wife must leave this world forever. He realizes that he is not young anymore and maybe he will die too soon. So, he must think about where he must donate his wealth.

Yunho smiles seeing the kids. He always wants to have a child, but he never told about this to his wife. He did not want to make her wife sad.

It is almost dark. Yunho must go back home. He will make Junsu, his assistant, worries if he does not come back home immediately.

Yunho walks leaving the park. He is going to cross the road. Suddenly, his wrist is gripped by someone.

"Sir, are you going to cross the road?" A teenage boy smiles to Yunho. "Let me help you."

Before Yunho can say something, the boy drags him to cross the road.

"Where do you live, Sir?" The boy asks Yunho. "Why are you alone?"

"I don't have any family." Yunho answers.

"Omo! Do you live alone?" The boy looks surprised.

Yunho chuckles seeing the boy's reaction.

"Tell me where you live! I'll send you home." The boy looks worried.

"You don't have to do that. Besides, I don't want to go home. I'm lonely at home." Yunho tells the boy.

"I live alone too." The boy says. "I'm an orphan. So, I don't have anyone too."

Yunho looks surprised. "How do you survive, then?"

"I was living in an orphanage until one year ago. I thought I'm too old to live there. So, I decided to leave and live by my own. I get scholarship for my study. So, I just need to do some part time jobs to pay living expenses." The boy tells his story. "Omo! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong. What is your name, Sir?"

"Just call me, Yunho." Yunho answers.

"Nice to meet you, Yunho-sshi." Jaejoong smiles. "To celebrate our meeting, I'll buy you dinner."

"Eh?" Yunho is being dragged once again by the boy.

Here they are, in front of ramyun shop. "Yunho-sshi, I'm sorry, I only can only buy ramyun for dinner. Let's get in."

While they are eating their ramyun, Jaejoong keeps talking. He tells Yunho about his personal life, how his life at the orphanage, at school, his life after he left the orphanage, etc. "Yunho-sshi, I have told you everything about me, but you haven't told me anything about you."

"Eh?" Yunho does not expect that Jaejoong will ask him about his life. "I'm just an old man who does not have any family. My wife passed away a week ago and I don't have any child."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Jaejoong shows his condolence.

"It's okay." Yunho replies.

"Since both of us live alone, how about we live together?" Jaejoong suggests. "You can stay at my rented flat."

"Huh?" Once again, Yunho is confused.

"Let's go to your house to pack your stuffs!" Jaejoong looks excited.

"Huh? No, you don't need to. I don't have many stuffs." Yunho does not want Jaejoong knows that he is rich.

"Okay, but you still have to pack your clothes." Jaejoong says.

"Don't need to. I only have the clothes I'm wearing now. Actually, I sold everything for my wife's funeral." Yunho lies. 'Sorry Kid, I have to lie.'

"Huh? Omo! So, you don't have anything else." Jaejoong pities Yunho.

"Yeah, maybe I will sell my house too soon." Yunho continues.

Jaejoong is still shocked. "That's why you have to come with me. Yunho-sshi, I think it is fate that we met. God wants me to take care of you."

Yunho just smiles to Jaejoong's words. He never met someone as kind as Jaejoong.

Jaejoong takes Yunho to his rented flat after dinner. "Here we are. I'm sorry, my place is not that large." There are only bedroom, kitchen, and bathroom there.

Yunho searches the place. "It's nice."

"Do you mind if we must share the bed? You can have it by yourself and I'll sleep on the floor." Jaejoong says.

"Oh, it's okay. It must be you who sleep on the bed, not me." Yunho replies.

Yunho feels a little uncomfortable laying on a queen size bed with Jaejoong, a boy who he just met today. Besides, the bed is not as large as his bed at home.

"Yunho-sshi, have you already fallen asleep?" Jaejoong suddenly asks. He feels happy that he is not alone tonight.

"No." Yunho mumbles. "Jaejoong, don't call me that formal. Yunho is enough."

"But you are much older than me. I want to show my respect toward you." Jaejoong argues.

"I have already considered you as my grandson. You can call me 'Haraboji' if you want." Yunho says.

"Is it alright?" Jaejoong asks to make sure.

"Yeah, I think it's fun to have a grandchild, but I don't even have any kid. No one called me 'Appa' before." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

"I never called someone 'Appa' too before." Jaejoong smiles.

"Alright, then let's sleep. You must go to school tomorrow, right?" Yunho says.

When Yunho wakes up, Jaejoong is not beside him anymore. He goes out of the room and finds Jaejoong is cooking fried rice.

"Good morning, Haraboji!" Jaejoong greets.

"Are you cooking?" Yunho does not expect that Jaejoong can cook.

"Yes, I like cooking." Jaejoong answers. "It will be ready in a minute."

"Good morning, my lovely Jaejoongie!" Someone comes to Jaejoong's place. He hugs Jaejoong who is still cooking from the back.

"Yah! I'm cooking!" Jaejoong hits the head of the person who is hugging him. "You only talk sweetly like that if you want me to give you food."

"Hehehe…" That person releases his hug. "Who is that old man?"

"Min, he is my new grandfather." Jaejoong introduces Yunho to his friend. "Haraboji, he is Shim Changmin, my friend."

"Nice to meet you." Yunho shakes Changmin's hand.

"Eh? Jae, you never told me that you have a grandfather." Changmin frowns.

"He is not my real grandfather, but now he is. He is staying with me." Jaejoong explains.

Changmin still does not understand what Jaejoong says, but he does not care as long as Jaejoong gives him foods.

After Jaejoong and Changmin left to school, Yunho calls his assistant. "Junsu, it's me, Yunho."

"Sir, where are you now? We were looking for you." Junsu sounds panic.

"Calm down! I'm in a safe place and I think I will stay here a while. Can you bring me some stuffs? I'll text you the address." Yunho orders.

"Alright." Junsu replies. "But why do you want to stay there? Will you come to the company today?"

"You know that I'm looking for an heir. I live with an orphan boy right now. I will see if he is suitable to be my heir. He still doesn't know who I am, so I won't be able to come to the company. I will call Yoochun to take care everything." Yunho explains.

"Alright, I understand, Sir. I'll send the stuffs you need there." Junsu replies.

"Haraboji, I'm home!" Jaejoong enters his flat and finds Yunho is reading a book. "What are you reading?"

"Ah, it's your exercise book. There is nothing I can do, so I read your book without your permission, sorry." Yunho says.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if you are bored. Here I bring you lunch and some clothes for you. Changmin's father gave them to me." Jaejoong shows a bag of clothes.

"Thank you so much. You don't need to give me all of these." Yunho feels touched.

"It's okay. I didn't buy it. I got it for free. Mr. and Mrs. Shim are like parents for me." Jaejoong says.

"If your friend stays with his parents, why did he have breakfast here this morning?" Yunho asks.

"He is always hungry. After he has breakfast at his home, he would come here to have his second breakfast. Hahahahaha…" Jaejoong answers. "Haraboji, I must go for my part time job. I'm sorry, I can't accompany you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry, I can't help you to work." Yunho apologizes. "Where are you working at?"

"It's okay. I've already had my lunch. So, you can have your lunch now. I'm working at a restaurant as a waiter. I have to go now. I promise we will have dinner together later." Then Jaejoong leaves to work.

After Jaejoong left, Yunho calls Junsu again. "Junsu, I want you to follow Kim Jaejoong to his work place and make sure that he is doing fine there."

It's already a month Yunjae live together. Yunho always orders Junsu to follow where Jaejoong goes. He wants to make sure that Jaejoong is alright and to figure out what kind of person Jaejoong is and with whom he socializes.

"He is a smart student at school. He is also a good boy, never being involved into fights. He always goes home straight after he finished working at the restaurant. His friend is only Shim Changmin." Junsu reports to Yunho. They are meeting at a café when Jaejoong is at school.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Yunho asks.

"No. I don't think he has time to chase a girl." Junsu answers.

"But he is good looking." Yunho says. "I'm sure many girls are attracted to him."

"Yeah, there are some girls who try to approach him, but he doesn't seem interested." Junsu adds.

"Is it possible that he is gay like you and Yoochun?" Yunho asks again.

"Will you change your mind to make him his heir if he is gay?" Junsu stares at his boss' eyes. "You are homophobic, right?"

"Do you feel offended?" Yunho stares back at Junsu. "I was a homophobic, but when I saw your relationship with Yoochun, I don't think I can't oppose it. Your love looks sincere." He pauses. "But I don't know I can accept it or not if he is really a gay."

"You are the one who live with him. So, what do you think?" Junsu asks.

"He likes to hug and snuggle into my chest when we are sleeping, but I think it is because the bed is too small." Yunho tells Junsu. "And he likes to stare at me when I came out from the bathroom without wearing a shirt."

"Maybe he is amazed by your body. You don't look like an 80 years old man. Your body is still firm for an old man." Junsu chuckles.

"It's because I always takes care of my health." Yunho replies. "So, what do you think? Is he a gay or not?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can ask him by yourself." Junsu answers. 'He is definitely a gay, but I can't tell you. I don't want you to have bad impression toward him just because he is a gay. He is a good boy.'

Once upon a night, Yunho misses his wife. You know he is a man. Although he is an old man, he still has sexual need. He can't sleep.

"Haraboji, why are you not sleeping yet?" Jaejoong feels something wrong with Yunho. "Are you sick?" He turns his body to face Yunho.

"Errr… Nothing." Yunho is sweating. "I'm fine. I just miss my wife."

"Oh~" Jaejoong responds.

"You go back to sleep! You must go to school tomorrow. Don't worry about me. I'll sleep too soon." Yunho says.

Jaejoong turns his body around. He is going to sleep, but he can't. He worries about Yunho's condition so much. He can hear Yunho tries to bear the pain. He decides to face Yunho. "Haraboji, let me help you!" He grabs Yunho's crotch. It is already hard.

Yunho widens his eyes. He is surprised by Jaejoong's act. "What are you doing?"

"I'll help you, Haraboji." Jaejoong strokes Yunho's manhood from outside the pants.

Yunho is shocked. "How… how do you know?"

Jaejoong smiles. "Of course I know, I'm a man too." He keeps stroking Yunho's cock.

"Stop it! It's inappropriate." Yunho slaps Jaejoong's hand away.

"I… I just want to help you, Haraboji. I'm sorry~" Jaejoong is going to cry.

"Don't do this again! It's creepy. We are both male. Besides, I'm your grandfather, right?" Yunho scolds Jaejoong.

Jaejoong can't hold his tears anymore. "I'm sorry~ Please, don't be angry with me. I just want to help you."

"Okay, just forget it. It never happened. Let's go back to sleep." Yunho orders.

Jaejoong can't sleep. He is hurt. It is the first time Yunho scolds him. He is sobbing in his sleep.

Yunho can hear Jaejoong's sobs. Somehow he feels guilty to scold Jaejoong.

In the morning, Yunjaemin have breakfast together silently. The atmosphere is very awkward. None of them dares to start a conversation, including Changmin. He can feel that Yunjae may have a little argue.

"Where is the cheerful Jaejoongie I used to know?" Yunho tries to break the ice.

"Eh?" Jaejoong is startled.

"You have a test today, don't you? You must eat a lot." Yunho puts more rice on Jaejoong's bowl.

"Thank you." Jaejoong does not respond a lot like usual.

"Haraboji, I have a test too today." Changmin tells Yunho.

"Good luck to you too, Changmin-ah!" Yunho replies.

"Errr… Aren't you going to give me more foods too? I need more energy for the test." Changmin adds.

"Oh, of course. You can add more rice as much as you want." Yunho says.

"Oh, ok." Changmin is sulking.

After Jaejoong and Changmin left for school, Yunho does not have anything to do. He decides to go out. He needs to refresh his mind. He is planning to visit his company.

Yunho enters his company building. All his employees bow and greet him. He greets them back. It has been more than a month he did not come to his company. He misses this place. He arrives at the floor where his office located. Before he goes straight to his office, he decides to go to the vice president's office. He wants to ask for the company report from Yoochun. When he arrives in front of Yoochun's office, he does not find Yoochun's secretary. "It's not break time yet." Then he hears some noise from inside Yoochun's office. He also can hear Junsu's voice. "Are they doing it in the office? They are supposed to work at this hour." Then he dials Yoochun's cell phone number. "I'm in front of your office. I'll get in if you're ready." In a few minutes, Yoochun opens his office door.

"Sir, you're here. Why didn't you tell me that you will come?" Yoochun says.

"You look unhappy seeing me." Yunho searches the room to find Junsu. "Where is Junsu?"

"Eh? Junsu?" Yoochun pretends that he does not understand.

"I know he is here. "Junsu, you can come out now!"

Junsu does not have any choice. He appears from behind the curtain.

"Is this what you're doing everyday when I was absent?" Yunho talks to Yoochun.

"No, we are not. We don't do it every day. We never did it in the office before." Yoochun defenses himself and his lover.

"And you!" Yunho turns to Junsu. "Aren't you supposed to watch Jaejoong?"

"I… I was going to do it in a few minutes." Junsu answers.

"Please, don't fire us, Sir. We know we're guilty. You can punish us, but please don't fire us, especially Junsu." Yoochun pleads.

"Alright, I will forgive you, but I need your help." Yunho tells Yoosu about Jaejoong's behaviors last night.

"Sir, I'm sorry. I have already known that he is a gay, but I couldn't tell you, because I didn't want you to have bad impression about him just because he is a gay." Junsu confesses.

Yunho sighs. "So, what should I deal with him?"

"Maybe he likes you." Yoochun comments.

Yunho just frowns hearing Yoochun's comment. "Impossible." He turns to Junsu. "Does he have a boyfriend?"

"I don't think so. He's never so touchy with any boy." Junsu answers.

"How about Shim Changmin?" Yunho asks again.

"No. Although they are very close, but I can guarantee that Shim Changmin is straight." Junsu says his opinion.

"If Jaejoong isn't touchy with any boy, how does he know about such thing?" Yunho continues.

"Maybe he knew from Shim Changmin. I saw that boy rented porn videos a few days ago. Maybe they watch the videos together." Junsu says.

Yunho is surprised. Jaejoong is not as innocent as he thought. "Alright, he is 18. It's normal for a boy to watch porn, but I can't imagine him having sex with someone."

"Don't worry too much! I'm sure he is a good boy." Junsu assures.

"And what do you think about his behavior toward me? It's impossible that he likes me. I'm an 80 years old man for God's sake. He can find another young boy." Yunho says.

"Maybe it's only you who is close enough with him." Yoochun comments again.

"So, what should I do? Should I avoid him?" Yunho asks for a solution.

"Don't do that! He may get hurt. He will think that you're disgusted of him." Yoochun says. "Just rejects him politely. He will understand."

"Changmin-ah, let's watch it again!" Jaejoong says to Changmin when they are on their way to go home.

"Do you become addicted? Damn! I shouldn't show you those videos." Changmin regrets.

"I'm just curious." Jaejoong replies. "Do you have the gay one?"

Suddenly Changmin stops walking. "What? Why do you want to watch gay porn? What is interesting in watching two men fucking? There are no big boobs."

"I just wanna know." Jaejoong pouts.

"Alright, let's rent one for you." Changmin takes Jaejoong to video rental to rent gay porn video.

After rented the video from the video rental, Changmin accompanies Jaejoong watching the video in his room. "Ewww~ I can't stand to watch it. I better go to the kitchen to have some snacks." He leaves Jaejoong alone at his room.

Jaejoong watches the video seriously. He even did not realize that Changmin left. 'Oh~ So, this is how gay couples doing it.' He imagines himself and Yunho doing the same thing as the actors on the video.

After finished watching gay porn at Changmin's house, Jaejoong goes back home. "Haraboji, I'm home!" He does not find Yunho at his place. He is panic, because he thinks that Yunho is angry with him and then left. He notices a note on the bedside.

_I am bored alone at home. So, I decide to go for a walk. I will come back before dinner._

_YH_

Jaejoong feels relieved, because Yunho is not angry with him. Then he prepares for dinner. He wants to cook something special as his apologize. He does not go to work today. Once in a week he has a holiday.

Jaejoong finishes cooking. He turns to the clock on the wall. It is still 5 p.m. There is still time left until dinner. He is bored waiting for Yunho. So, he decides to do something before Yunho comes. He still remembers what he watched this afternoon. He strips his clothes and then lays on his bed. He takes a bottle of lotion from the drawer. He pours the lotion into his hands. He begins to strokes his own cock. "Ohhh~ It's felt so good." He keeps doing it and fastens his speed. He arches his back, feeling the sensation. "Oh my God~" He reaches his orgasm. He is sweating and his breath is not constant. "It's good." After his breath became stable, he goes to the next step. He changes his position. His chest is on the bed and his butt is hanging on the air. He inserts his middle finger into his ass hole. It is hurt, but he keeps fucking himself by his finger. Then he adds more fingers, stretching his inner wall. "Aaaaaaaargghhh!" He bites his pillow because of the pain. His fingers are not long enough to reach his prostate. He must do something. He wakes up and goes to the kitchen. He opens the refrigerator and finds a cucumber. "I think I can use this." He goes back to his room. He is going to coat the cucumber by the lotion, but the tube is empty. He sighs and goes back to the kitchen to take mayonnaise. He coats the cucumber by mayonnaise. He is back to his previous position, his butt is hanging on the air. Slowly, he pushes the cucumber into his hole. "Aaaahhhh~" It is so painful, because the cucumber is quite big. He pulls the cucumber out and then pushes in again. He keeps repeating it. The cucumber finally reaches his prostate. "Aaaahhh~" He moans in pleasure. He keeps hitting his prostate by the cucumber and moans shamelessly. He imagines Yunho's penis which is fucking him, not the cucumber. "Yunnie~" He does not care if his neighbors can hear it, until a sound stops him. He stops his activity and turns his head around. He sees Yunho at the entrance of the bedroom.

Yunho is so shocked. He turns around, going to leave the room, but Jaejoong holds his wrist.

"Please, don't go!" Jaejoong begs.

Yunho turns around to stare at Jaejoong who is kneeling on the floor. He is too shocked and can't say anything.

"I'm sorry. You may feel disgusted with me now, but please don't leave me! I don't have anyone else in this world." Jaejoong grips Yunho's wrist tight.

Yunho gulps. Somehow, he admits that naked Jaejoong is sexy. "You're not as innocents as I thought."

Jaejoong is crying now. "Haraboji, please don't leave me!"

"I'm sure you're a good boy Jaejoong. It's normal for a teenager to have sexual activity, but I think I need time to calm myself after what I saw before." Yunho releases Jaejoong's grip on his wrist and leaves Jaejoong's place.

Jaejoong is crying loudly after Yunho left. It is hurt to imagining Yunho is disgusted with him. He is broken.

Yunho goes back to his mansion. He calls Yoochun and Junsu to his house. "I saw him shoving a cucumber into his ass hole!"

"He is a bottom then. A top wouldn't do that." Yoochun says.

"And it scared me!" Yunho shouts. "After what he did that night and what I saw today, I'm scare to be near him."

"Why are you scare? He is bottom. I don't think he will rape you and fuck you in the ass." Yoochun comments.

"It's still scary for me. What if he seduces me, touches me when I'm sleeping?" Yunho says.

"Like I told you before, you can reject him politely, or maybe you're afraid that you will be stimulated by his touch?" Yoochun replies. "How did you feel when he touched you that night?"

"I…" Yunho admits that Yoochun is right. He liked it when Jaejoong touched him. "I was scare."

Jaejoong was waiting for Yunho all night long. He did not sleep at all and now he has panda eyes. He does not have mood to go to school. So, he calls Changmin, telling his best friend not to come. He does not want Changmin sees his pathetic condition. He spends his day laying on his bed. He even does not go to work.

It is the third day. Yunho has not come back yet and Jaejoong does not move at all from his bed. He is like zombie right now.

Worrying his best friend, Changmin visits Jaejoong after the school was ended. "Jae. Are you there?" He does not hear Jaejoong replies. "I know you are inside."

Jaejoong knows that Changmin is stubborn. His best friend will not leave just like that. So, he gets up and opens the door.

"Jae, are you okay? Look at you! You look like a zombie." Changmin says.

Jaejoong suddenly cries again and hugs Changmin. "He hates me. He is disgusted with me."

"Who is he?" Changmin does not understand.

"Yunnie." Jaejoong is still crying.

"Yunnie? Who is Yunnie? Do you mean Yunho Haraboji?" Changmin asks.

Jaejoong nods. "Yunnie hates me?"

Changmin suspects something. He releases the hug. "Why are you calling him 'Yunnie'?"

"I…" Jaejoong do not know what to say. He is confused.

"Don't tell me that you have that kind of relationship with him!" Changmin guesses.

"No, we are not. At least he does not feel like that." Jaejoong replies.

"Do you like him?" Changmin asks.

Jaejoong nods.

"Oh shit! No wonder you asked for gay porn." Changmin is shocked. "You're gay!"

"Are you going to leave me too after you knew this?" Jaejoong asks back. "Are you disgusted too?"

"Jae, you are my best friend. You are like a brother to me. I won't hate you. I'm just disappointed that you didn't tell me about this." Changmin explains.

"I'm afraid to lose you if you know." Jaejoong says.

Changmin hugs Jaejoong to cheer him up. Then Jaejoong tells him what really happened.

"What are you going to do next? Are you going to look for him?" Changmin asks.

"I don't know. I don't even know where he lives and I don't think he wants to see me." Jaejoong is pessimist.

"You must fight for your love, Jae! I'll support you!" Changmin says.

"But he is straight." Jaejoong replies.

"He was, but you can make him gay for you." Changmin continues.

"You're crazy." Jaejoong is not interested in Changmin's idea.

"I'll help you no matter what." It seems that Changmin is the one who is very excited here.

Although Yunho does not live with Jaejoong anymore, he orders Junsu to follow Jaejoong. He wants to know what happens with Jaejoong after he left.

"Jae, I think we are being followed." Changmin whispers to his best friend.

"Huh?" Jaejoong frowns.

"There is a guy who is hiding behind the wall. It seems that he is watching us." Changmin immediately pulls Jaejoong to run.

Junsu immediately run to follow Jaejoong and Changmin. Those kids are so fast. He loses their track and he faces a dead end now. "Where are they going?" He turns around and the boys appear.

"Who are you? Why are you following us?" Changmin is holding a wooden stick to scare Junsu.

"What are you talking about? I'm not following you." Junsu denies.

"Liar! Tell me who you are or we will report you to the police." Changmin threatens.

Junsu is cornered now. "Alright, I'm Kim Junsu. Someone asks me to follow Kim Jaejoong."

"Who is that someone?" Changmin interrogates. "And why does he/she want you to follow my friend."

"Sorry, I can't tell you." Junsu refuses to answer.

"Is it Yunho?" Jaejoong speaks.

Junsu nods. "Yes, he is. He is worrying you so much."

"Why is he worrying me? Doesn't he hate me?" Jaejoong asks again.

"He doesn't hate. He considers you as his grandson." Junsu answers.

"Grandson, huh?" Jaejoong lowers his head to hide his sadness.

Junsu now understands Jaejoong's feeling toward his boss. That boy loves that old man in romantic way.

"I'll help you to meet him." Junsu tells Jaejoong.

Jaejoong lifts his head. "Really?"

Junsu nods to assure. "Come on!"

Yunho is hin his office now, working. He stops his activity when someone knocks his office.

"Sir, it's me, Junsu." Junsu tells Yunho from outside Yunho's office.

"Come in!" Yunho answers.

Junsu enters Yunho's office with Jaejoong and Changmin behind him.

"Why are you taking them along?" Yunho is surprised.

"I think both of you need to talk to make it clear. I am sorry that I didn't tell you first." Junsu bows.

"It's alright. You're doing the right thing." Yunho replies.

"Then I'm leaving." Junsu drags Changmin with him, leaving Yunjae in Yunho's office.

"Please, take a seat!" Yunho tells Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sits on a chair in front of Yunho's desk. "Haraboji."

"How are you, Jaejoong?" Yunho asks.

"I'm fine." Jaejoong answers shortly. He is afraid to stare at Yunho's eyes.

"You look skinnier." Yunho gets up from his seat and approaches Jaejoong. He hugs that boy. "I miss you."

Jaejoong returns the hug. "I miss you too." Jaejoong starts crying on Yunho's chest.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Yunho pats Jaejoong's back.

"I thought you hate me." Jaejoong sobs.

"I don't hate you. I can't hate adorable kid like you." Yunho replies.

"I'm sorry, Haraboji." Jaejoong cries louder.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't do wrong. I should be the one who apologizes for leaving you alone." Yunho kisses Jaejoong's forehead.

Jaejoong tries to suppress his feeling toward Yunho. Yunho is not angry with him is enough for him. He must behave this time, not to disappoint Yunho anymore.

Yunho asks Jaejoong to live with him. He apologizes that he was not being honest about his identity. He also tells Jaejoong that he wants to make Jaejoong as his heir to inherit his wealth when if he dies.

Also it is hurt knowing that Yunho just considers him as a grandson, Jaejoong still accepts Yunho's offer to live with that old man in his big mansion. At least he still can be with that old man every day.

Jaejoong really is treated like Yunho's grandson. Their relationship now is pure like grandfather and grandson. He does not share a bed anymore with Yunho. He has his own room and Yunho gives him whatever he needs. So, he does not have to work anymore. His life is changed 180 degrees. He feels like a crowned prince in Yunho's kingdom.

Yunho goes back to his company. He does not have to worry anymore about an heir who will inherit his wealth. He can live in peace now at his old days.

Jaejoong tries his best to make Yunho proud of him. He studies hard and every time he is doing well, Yunho always praises him and gives him a present. He feels very happy when he makes Yunho proud of him. But, no matter how hard he tries to be a good grandson for Yunho, he still can't erase his feeling toward his supposed to be grandfather. It is hurt, because he lives with someone he loves like that. He often cries silently in the night, because his feeling keeps bothering him.

Once upon a night, Jaejoong can't bear the pain in his heart anymore. He can't keep this feeling alone. He decides that he must tell Yunho that he still loves that man, as a man, not as grandfather. He does not care if after this Yunho will be angry, hate, or even kick him out. He must do this. His mind can't think clearly. He goes to Yunho's room. He knocks the door. "Haraboji, are you sleeping? It's me, Jaejoong."

"Jaejoong? Come in!" Yunho answers from inside the room.

Jaejoong opens the door and find Yunho is leaning on his bed, reading a book.

"Do you have something to tell me, my dear grandson?" Yunho puts his book and his glasses on the bed side.

"Haraboji." Jaejoong stutters. He does not know how to start.

"Yes? What is it Jaejoong?" Yunho frowns.

Jaejoong cries. "I'm sorry~"

"Hey where are you crying? Do you have any problem that is bothering you? Come here! Tell me!" Yunho pats a space beside him.

Jaejoong cries louder. "I'm sorry. I have tried hard, but I can't."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Yunho says.

"I can't erase my feeling to you. I love you." Jaejoong confesses. "Not as a grandfather, but as a lover."

"What?" Yunho is shocked. So, Yoochun was right. Jaejoong likes him in romantic way. "What are you talking about? Are you… drunk?"

Jaejoong shakes his head. "No!" He shouts. "I'm not drunk! I love you!"

"Jaejoong, you don't know what you're saying. You better go back to your room and take a rest. We will talk again tomorrow." Yunho says.

Jaejoong comes closer to Yunho's bed. He sits on Yunho's bed, leaning closer to that old man.

Yunho widens his eyes. He does not expect that Jaejoong will be this far. He is shivering. He is trapped between Jaejoong and the head board.

Jaejoong brushes his lips onto Yunho's. He pauses for a moment. Does not feel Yunho pushes him away, he continues to sucks Yunho's lips, slowly, full of love.

Yunho is freezing, but later he returns the kiss. He thinks he is crazy for doing this, but the kiss is intoxicated.

Feeling Yunho returns his kiss. Jaejoong is going wilder. He sucks Yunho's lips harder and inserts his tongue inside Yunho's parted lips. His hands are caressing that old man chest.

Yunho lets Jaejoong explores his mouth and being dominant over him. He circles his arms around Jaejoong slender waist. He pulls Jaejoong's body closer to deepen the kiss. 'I'm insane, right?'

After a few minutes kissing, they release the kiss and manage their breath. "Yunnie~ Touch me, please~" Jaejoong pleads. His gaze is full of lust.

Yunho is surprised. It is so wrong, but he does not want to reject. They were going too far, it is too late to go back. He captures Jaejoong's lips by his and his fingers are unbuttoning Jaejoong's shirt. He is leading the kiss this time.

"Aaahh~" Jaejoong moans between their kiss. He is also unbuttoning Yunho's shirt.

They are now topless. Still kissing, Yunho rolls their body, so now Jaejoong is laying on the bed with him on top. They are unbuckling each other's pants.

Jaejoong takes initiative. He caresses Yunho's manhood, making that old man moans in pleasure. His hands are so talented doing the job.

Yunho feels so good. It has been a long time since the last time he had sex. It is felt greater than when he was doing it with his wife.

"Old man, let me serve you first." Jaejoong rolls their body. So, now he is on top of Yunho. He is going down to Yunho's lower part. He takes Yunho's cock into his mouth.

Yunho is surprised. There is still a little disgusted feeling in him. He is doing nothing, but watching Jaejoong sucking his dick.

Jaejoong seems enjoying his activity. Yunho's cock tastes so sweet for him. He fastens his speed and his fingers start massaging Yunho's balls.

Yunho can't hold his moans anymore. "Oooohhh~" It is too good for him. He keeps moaning until he spills his liquid into Jaejoong's mouth. "Aaaaahhh~"

Jaejoong swallows the liquid. He stops his activity. He gives Yunho time to recover.

Yunho switches their position again. He is going to do the same to Jaejoong. Jaejoong needs to be pleased too, does not he? But, he still hesitates to do it. He is still a homophobic, is not he?

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Jaejoong says.

Yunho ignores Jaejoong's words. He takes Jaejoong's cock into his mouth. He can't believe that there is a dick in his mouth. He sucks it slowly. He never did this before.

Jaejoong feels touched by Yunho's action. He feels warm in his heart. He knows that Yunho is homophobic and that homophobic is doing it for him. He feels so happy. He does not care whatever will happen after this. Maybe Yunho will kick him out. He does not even care. He only wants to enjoy this moment.

Yunho is now used to it. He sucks Jaejoong's cock harder, giving his partner a pleasure. He knows he is crazy, doing that kind of think to his grandson.

Jaejoong spills his cum into Yunho's mouth. He still feels excited after his orgasm. "Haraboji, do you have any lube or lotion?"

"I have hand lotion in the drawer." Yunho points to the drawer at his bed side. "And don't call me 'Haraboji' when we are doing this. It sounds so wrong."

Jaejoong gets up and takes the lotion from the drawer. "Just wait a minute. I'll do the preparation first." He pours the lotion into his hand and do prepares his hole.

Yunho is watching Jaejoong fingering himself. Suddenly he remembers the scene when Jaejoong was using a cucumber to fuck his own ass hole. Eww~ How could he use food like that? Since that day he never ate cucumber anymore.

"I'm ready, Yunnie." Jaejoong uses his hands and his knees to support his body. His butt is facing Yunho. "Put your penis inside!"

Yunho understands what Jaejoong means. He positions himself in front of the entrance. Hesitantly, he pushes his cock into Jaejoong's hole.

"Uuuugghhh!" Jaejoong feels the pain.

Knowing Jaejoong is in pain, Yunho stop pushing his cock into Jaejoong's hole. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Keep going!" Jaejoong assures.

Yunho is finally fully inside. He feels different sensation. The hole is much tighter that women's vagina. He starts to thrust. He does it hesitantly.

"Yunnie, I'm fine. You can move faster." Jaejoong says.

It is not Yunho does not want to move faster, but he is not young anymore. He does not as much as energy that youngsters have.

Both parties start to feel the pleasure. They moan shamelessly, shouting each other's name until suddenly Yunho feels pain on his back. "Ouch!"

"What is going on?" Jaejoong turns his head to look at Yunho behind him.

"My back! You know, my bones are not strong anymore." Yunho pulls his penis out of Jaejoong's hole and grips his waist.

Jaejoong gets up to help Yunho to lay on the bed. "You better take a rest. Let me do the job." He places his butt on Yunho's crotch, shoving that old man's penis into his hole. Then he starts bouncing up and down.

Yunho is surprised. He wonders how often Jaejoong watches porn. Or maybe Jaejoong did it with someone else. He shakes his head to shoo his thought away. He does not want to think about it, Jaejoong with another man. He feels… jealous?

"Aaaaaarggghh!" Both of Yunjae reach their orgasm. Yunho cums inside Jaejoong, while Jaejoong spills his sperm onto his hand.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Yunho feels pain on his chest. He holds his left chest, right on his heart.

"What is going on?" Jaejoong is panic seeing Yunho is screaming in pain. He concludes that Yunho gets heart attack. 'Oh my God! What have I done? I placed him in danger. How selfish I am.' He regrets. "Help!" He is hoping the maids wake up hearing his scream.

Yunho is now in the emergency room. Jaejoong is waiting outside, accompanied by Yoosu. "This is my fault." He keeps blaming himself.

Junsu pats Jaejoong's back to calm that boy. "Don't blame yourself! He won't be happy if he knows this."

"I'm so selfish. I shouldn't force him to do it." Jaejoong covers his crying face by his both hands.

"Yunho is a strong old man. He will be alright." Yoochun says. "No other 80 years old men are still working like him. He is still a workaholic in his age."

Yunho can pass his critical state, but he is very weak. Some devices are applied on his body.

Jaejoong keeps accompanying Yunho. He does not want to leave that old man at all. He did not sleep at all to take care of that old man.

Yunho is awake. "Jaejoong, where is Yoochun? I want to talk to him." He says weakly.

"He is at the company, but Junsu-sshi is outside. I'll call Yoochun-sshi for you." Jaejoong takes his phone out.

"Call Junsu too! I want to talk to both of them." Yunho replies.

After Yoochun arrived at the hospital, Yunho asks Jaejoong to go home to take a rest and clean himself.

At first, Jaejoong refused. He did not want to leave Yunho's side, but he finally agrees after Yunho said that Yunho wants to see him looks fresh and beautiful.

Jaejoong comes to the hospital again after took some sleep, bath, and changed his clothes. He wants to please Yunho by looking very beautiful. He is surprised when he enters Yunho's room. There is someone else he does not now beside Yoochun and Junsu.

"Jaejoongie, he is a priest who will wed us. I don't think we can be grandfather and grandson anymore now." Yunho tells Jaejoong.

Yunjae say their vow in front of the priest, Yoochun, and Junsu.

"Now I pronounce you as husband and wife." The priest announces.

Two weeks later, Yunho is discharged from the hospital. He is getting better, although he is still very weak. He decides to retired from his position as the president in his company. He asks Yoochun to replace him until Jaejoong is ready to take the position. He spends his time with his new wife at home.

Jaejoong quits his school and choose to take a homeschooling. He wants to focus on taking care of his sick husband.

Yunjae are watching sunset from their balcony right now. It is romantic to watch the sun sets with someone you love.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jaejoongie?" Yunho can't take his eyes off the sunset.

Jaejoong hugs his husband's waist. "I want to see the sunset everyday with you."

Yunho turns to stare at his wife. "But I'm afraid that I won't be able to accompany you to see the sun set in the future. You know, my health is getting worse. I think my time will come soon. I will leave you alone."

"Don't say that! You won't die that soon. Don't you want to see your child growing up?" Jaejoong says.

"Huh?" Yunho frowns.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." Jaejoong takes Yunho's hands to caress his still flat tummy. "You must keep alive to see our child grows up. You must be strong. Our child needs the father."

Yunho feels a new spirit. He does not want to die too soon. He still wants to see the child that he really wants all this time growing up. "Thank you, Jaejoongie." He hugs his wife. "I promise. I will be alive to see our child growing up. I want to be a good father for our child."

**25 years later**

Yunho is walking beside a beautiful woman. Yes, that woman is his daughter, Jung Jiyool. Today is Jiyool's wedding day. He is walking with her on the aisle to meet her soon to be husband. He gives Jiyool's hand to that lucky guy. "Please, take care of my daughter!" Then he goes to sit beside his wife.

"You were doing perfectly." Jaejoong whispers.

Yunho smiles to his wife. Today is the happiest day in his life, witnessing his daughter's wedding.

"Shim Changmin, do you take Jung Jiyool as your wife?" The priest asks the groom.

"Yes, I do." The groom answers firmly.

"Jung Jiyool, do you take Shim Changmin as your husband?" Now the priest asks the bride.

"Yes, I do." Jiyool answers.

"Now I pronounce you as husband and wife." The priest says.

Yunho can't hold his tears when the priest announces. His duty as a father has ended. Jiyool now has her husband to take care of her. His life is completed now.

At night, Yunho is laying on the bed. He feels so tired after the wedding party.

Jaejoong comes out from the bathroom and lays beside his husband.

"Jaejoongie, I'm so tired. I want to sleep." Yunho says.

Jaejoong hugs his husband. "You can take a rest now."

"I'm so happy today." Yunho pats Jaejoong's head. "I never expected that our daughter would marry your best friend."

"So did I." Jaejoong tightens his hug on Yunho's waist. "He was the one who introduced me to porn."

"Hahaha… Should I thank him?" Yunho chuckles. "Jaejoongie, thank you for giving birth to Jiyool. You made me become a father, so I knew how the feeling of being a father. My life is completed now."

Jaejoong loosens his hug. He feels something weird with their conversation right now,

"Baby, I love you, thank you. I can take a rest now." Yunho closes his eyes.

Jaejoong lifts his head to stare at his husband. He sees his husband sleeping with a wide smile on his face. He can't feel Yunho's heart beats anymore and Yunho's body becomes cold. He knows it. His husband has already left him and this world forever. He hugs his husband back and cries silently. He has prepared for this possibility, but when it happens, it is sad so much. "I love you too." Jaejoong pecks his husband's lips for the last time. "Take a rest well."

The End


End file.
